


Punishing Steve Rogers Art

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, F/M, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fan art I did in illustrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Steve Rogers Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Punishing Steve Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148343) by [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis). 



> I can do way better, I was just fooling around.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.  
> .  
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
